3-Headed Shark Attack
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = 2-Headed Shark Attack | followed by = }} 3-Headed Shark Attack is an American low-budget horror film of the predatory animal and science fiction genres. It is the sequel to the 2012 movie 2-Headed Shark Attack. The movie was directed by Christopher Douglas-Olen Ray with a script written by Jacob Cooney and Bill Hanstock. It was produced by The Asylum and was broadcast as a television movie on the Syfy network on July 20th, 2015. In addition to a mutant shark with three-heads, the film stars Danny Trejo as Max Burns, Karrueche Tran as Maggie, and WWE super-star Rob Van Dam as Stanley. Plot The greatest man-eater is three times as deadly when a mutated great white shark with three heads originating from the Great Pacific garbage patch eats its way through an island research facility, forcing the group led by Doctor Laura Thomas to evacuate before the facility was destroyed. The group standing on the shore swim one-by-one towards the boat in the middle of the lake, but the shark ate two of them while on the way. As the survivors escape on the boat, the shark finds a party boat, forcing the passengers to fight the deadly predator using anything they could find. As the shark chomps its way from one end of the boat to the other, survivors from the research facility arrive and attempt to help the passengers escape. They escape, however it's only short lived as the shark is hot on their trail. At one point the 3-headed shark's middle head is chopped off, only to find that it grows three more heads in its place. The survivors head off the new island with new boats. As one of the boats is destroyed, killing the remaining passengers of the party boat, the remaining survivors come up with a plan that uses garbage as it's key to killing the monstrosity. This leads to Stanley being killed and then to the shark killing itself, leaving only two survivors out of a group of well over seventy. Wikipedia:3-Headed Shark Attack; Plot. Archived (9-17-2016). Appearances Notes & Trivia * 3-Headed Shark Attack was filmed in Pensacola, Florida as well as parts of Orange Beach and Auburn, Alabama. IMDB; 3-Headed Shark Attack (2015); Filming locations. * Director Christopher Ray is credited as Christopher Douglas-Olen Ray in this film. * Actor Jason Simmons is credited as Jaason Simmons in this film. * Actor Scott Thomas Reynolds is credited as Scott Reynolds in this film. * Actor Carlos Javier Rivera is credited as Carlos Rivera in this film. * Actor Scott Alan Warner is credited as Scott Warner in this film. * Actress Rebekah Hart Franklin is credited as Rebekah Franklin in this film. * Actor Martin Ross Henne is credited as martin "Tino Torre" Henne in this film. * Actor John Williams is not to be confused with the famous film score composer John Williams. * Polly is the first victim in the film of the 3-headed shark. She is the second female character in the film to go topless. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "More heads, more deads!". * Actor Rob Van Dam is best known for his work as a professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). * It is only with a small measure of irony that Danny Trejo's character is carrying a machete right before his death scene in the film. Recommendations * 2-Headed Shark Attack * 30,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Sharknado * Sharknado 2: The Second One * Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! * Sharknado 4: The 4th Awakens External Links * * 3-Headed Shark Attack at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:The Asylum Category:2015/Films Category:July, 2015/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:SyFy